Young Hollywood
by Bean2326
Summary: Massie and Claire ran off to Hollywood after their lives fell apart fter Skye Hamilton's Famous Couples Party. 3 years later! The story starts with a C&C and M&D couple, but whoknows once it progresses.
1. Character Introduction

**Massie Block:** After Skye Hamilton's party in the seventh grade she lost Derrick Harrington. Her social status fell. She was a B-Lister before school ended. Wth her friends by her side she barely made it through the summer. She ended up with Derrick again by the time Halloween rolled around. Massie's life, even though she had Derrington, wasn't great. School sucked and The Pretty Committee was slowly weakening. Before she became an LBR Massie left Westchester. She left to go to Hollywood with Claire, her mother, Judi, and her own mother, Kendra and pursued her childhood dream of becoming a singer. Claire and Massie are now one of the hottest young girls in Hollywood and the best of friends. They're all over t.v.. They're in commercials and in movies. Their faces are plastered all over magazine covers and life couldn't be better!

**Alicia River: **She still has Josh and was very upset when Massie left. Instead of mourning she took it to her advantage. She soon became 8th grade alpha and now rules Westchester High. Is the new leader of The Pretty Committee. She made sure she became the news reporter in high school. Was so shocked when she found out that Massie's first album went platinum and that Claire's movies were all sold out at the theatres! How could she have let Massie leave! She might be an alph in high school, but they were world famous stars!

**Dylan Marvil: **Finally is a size two and happy with the way she looks. Diet fads are so middle school! She helps her mom, Marie-Lee Marvil on the Daily Grind, but only part time. She wouldn't call it a job, even though she's paid, but fun because she works with famous celebrities. Is now Alicia's beta. Was the first one to know about how famous Claire and Massie had become. The Daily Grind has really helpe her with gossip!

**Kristen Gregory: **Still loves soccer. Is the captain of Westchester High School's soccer team. She and Dylan finally got boyfriends, but dumped them after a year and a half. They were sick of them. Are now boyfriend less and happy. They are more independent without them. Can't believe Claire and Massie left! Afterwards joined Alicia's clique.

**Claire Lyons: **Forgot about Cam, I mean there's plenty of other fish in the sea! Especially since she can have anyone else she wants! She dropped her annoyinghabit of biting her nails when she got over him. After two years of being in Hollywood she finally got another boyfriend. Is excited for her new movie! Can't wait to start on it! When her and Massie left Westchester with their moms life seemed perfect. Both the girls' carrers were blasting off and they stayed in touch with their families. Their Dads and Claire's brother stayed in Westchester. They visited and Massie brought Bean and Brownie to Hollywood with her. She taught Claire how to ride a horse and Claire soon bought her own. She named it Mocha. About a couple months later Massie's dog, Bean got pregnant. Bean was hang around with Abby Boud's dog too much. :) They gave the puppies away, but Claire kept one of the little pugs and named it Vannilla. If you put the two dog's names together you get Vannilla Bean, the girls' favorite ice cream flavors!

* * *

**3 years later!**

* * *

**Check it out! This is my second story! It's going to be good!**

**-Lauren**


	2. Starbucks with the Enemy

**New York City**

**Backstage at The Daily Grind**

**The Green Room**

**Monday August 23rd, 2007**

**6:53 AM**

Claire and Massie were sitting in the infamous Green Room, backstage at The Daily Grind. The walls were painted a calming soft green and white flowers were in vases all around the room. A large hot pink sofa was in the left corner where they were sitting getting their hair and make-up done. The room was crowded with people that included their moms, managers, personal hairstylists, personal make-up artists, bodyguards, and nutritionists.

When they were finished they stood up and twirled for each other.

"What do you think?" they asked in unison

Claire and Massie were wearing similar outfits. Claire was wearing a plain black short-sleeved t-shirt with a white stretch canvas vest over it and white quilted Stuart Weitzman ballet flats. Massie was wearing a plain white short-sleeved t-shirt with a black stretch canvas vest over it and black quilted Stuart Weitzman ballet flats. They both were wearing dark wash jean mini skirts from True Religion. Their hair was to the middle of their back and curled.

All of a sudden Dylan Marvil walked into The Green Room. She hadn't seen her best friends in three years. That wasn't true though, she had seen them. She'd seen them on magazine covers, in movies, on TV, in ads, and much more, but they had been on The Daily Grind before, but Dylan felt betrayed and didn't want to talk to them. She'd always told her mom a different excuse so she didn't have to do the show with them. They'd left Westchester three years before without a good bye and hadn't even called The Pretty Committee. They were embarrassed and their reputations, everything they'd worked hard for, was trashed after Sky Hamilton's infamous couples party in the seventh grade. She didn't know them anymore than their fans did now.

"We're on in five minutes. Be ready." Dylan told them professionally

"Let's go say hi to Merri-Lee." Massie said linking arms with Claire.

They found Merri-Lee Marvil on the stage. When they walked onto the stage the audience started clapping and Merri-Lee looked up from her note cards and smiled.

"Massie! Claire!" she said hugging each girl "It's so good to see you again! How are you?"

"We're doing great!" Claire said, and it was true.

"Good."

"Girls we need you to come backstage until the show starts." Sandra, Merri-Lee's assistant said and brought the girls over to the crafts table

"We'll be on in 5…4…3…2…and" the camera man said and mouthed one

The Daily Grind's theme song played and the camera zoomed in on Merri-Lee sipping coffee from a Daily Grind mug. She winked at the camera then set the blue mug down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Good Morning New York! Today we're going to talk to America's sweethearts, Massie Block and Claire Lyons. They'll be talking to us about their latest achievements and later we'll bring out Stacy London to tell us the top ten must haves for the upcoming fall season." Merri-Lee announced "Now, let's welcome our guests. Come on out Massie Block and Claire Lyons!"

The girls walked out as the audience cheered. They walked over to the soft cream-colored sofa Merri-Lee was sitting on. Merri-Lee stood up and air kissed the girls on both cheeks, then they sat down.

"So girls, there were some rumors backstage that you were moving back to Westchester. Are they true?" Merri-Lee asked digging for dirt

"We are coming back to Westchester." Massie said and hugged Claire

"But to do a movie together." Claire finished for her

"That seems like fun. What are your characters like?"

"It's a princess and the pauper type movie. Massie is the rich and famous model, and I'm the middle class social outcast who bumps into her at the mall." Claire explained

"Sounds like it'll be a great project for you two." Merri-Lee said smiling. The conversation went on with various questions about their clothesline, make-up line, and Massie's lip gloss line coming out in October.

"And we're out!" the camera man said

Massie and Claire went backstage and got a glass of iced cold water and reglossed. They left The Daily Grind set forty-five minutes later after talking to some Stacy London, Merri-Lee, and some fans. Not surprisingly they didn't see Dylan the entire show.

**Westchester, NY**

**The Westchester Mall**

**Level 1**

**Starbucks**

**Monday August 23rd, 2007**

**1:21 PM  
**

Claire and Massie walked through the doors of thee crowded Starbucks and stood at the end of the line. It already had five people in it, but they all stepped aside so Massie and Claire could get their order. Used to the star struck fans the two girls walked right up to the counter.

"One Venti Vanilla Bean Frappaccino for me and a chocolate dipped biscotti." Massie ordered then turned to Claire "Claire what do you want? My treat."

"One Venti Mint Chip Frappaccino with chocolate whipped cream and I'll have a biscotti too." Claire said

"Looks like I'll be seeing you at the gym tomorrow!" Massie teased and poked Claire's stomach. Both girls were toned and didn't have to worry about calories anymore thanks to their nutritionists, but it was too hard not to make fun of each other when they bought something sugary. This didn't apply to gummies though. They were Claire's signature snack and teasing her about them would be like laughing at fashion expert Stacy London's hot new shoes. It was social suicide, especially since Claire was super famous and could take you out of Hollywood with a snap of her fingers. : P

Massie paid for the food and they sat at a corner table. Right when Claire was finishing a story about how she'd gotten a sneak preview of Ralph Lauren's latest designs, in walked Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley followed them. They got their drinks and sat at a booth and didn't even notice that Massie and Claire were sitting ten feet away.

"I think we should go over and say hi. Don't you?" Claire asked Massie

"Sure." She said as they got up and walked over to their booth

"Well…well…well. Look what the cat dragged in. Why are you in Westchester? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood?" Alicia asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Actually we're here for a movie. We start shooting September seventh." Claire said acting as if Alicia hadn't just tried to irritate them. "How have you been?"

"You haven't exactly bothered to call, e-mail, IM, or even send us a letter from Hollywood so that means you have no right to know anything. A true friend would've at least said goodbye before they left to the West Coast!" Dylan yelled

"So, where're your boyfriends?" Cam asked

"Conner is still in L.A. finishing up a movie. He'll be here on Wednesday." Claire said

"You mean the Conner Folley?" Kristen asked amazed that Claire got such a hot boyfriend

"That's right" she replied "Where's you girlfriend?" she asked Cam "Did she get sick of your lying too?"

"No actually, I'm right here." Alicia said grinning as evil glints sparked in her chocolaty eyes "How about you Massie? Single still?"

"I patched everything up with Derrick a long time ago and we're still together. True love lasts forever and it looks like bitches never change." Massie said laughing and exchanged high fives with Claire "We gotta go. Our life is too busy to be hanging around you losers!" Massie said and turned on her heel and walked out confidently arm in arm with Claire. She was a true best friend who would always be there by her side.

* * *

**Please answer these questions in your review**

**(At least answer one. You don't have to answer all of them.)**

**--**

**#1**

**How do you like it so far?**

**#2**

**What do you want to happen?**

**#3**

**What do you think should happen with the couples so far?**

**#4**

**Who should Kristen and Dylan's boyfriends be**

* * *

**Thanks!**

**Keep reading!! Now review, review, review!!**

**I won't update again until I have 10 reviews!!**

**-Lauren  
**


	3. BFs and OPI

**Westchester, NY**

**The Westchester Country Club**

**Dining Room**

**Wednesday August 25, 2007**

**3:36 p.m.**

Massie and Claire sauntered into the dining room of the Westchester Country Club and sat down at a large table in the corner. Their mothers, Kendra Block and Judi Lyons, their agent, their movie director, and the head of the wardrobe department for the movie all followed them and sat down. Everyone in the room turned to look at the two famous celebrities and the group of people following them.

Earlier that day Massie and Claire had decided to wear mostly Free People. Claire chose a pink ribbed cotton tunic, a printed knit halter tunic layered over the tank top, low rise distressed True Religion jeans tucked into brown moccasin boots that went half way up her calf. Her long blonde hair was in two curly low pony tails and she was wearing a brown crocheted beret. Massie had on a linen butterfly shift dress, brown cropped leggings, Michael Kors blue patent leather pointy toed flats, a stack of brown wooden bangles, and a Michael Kors blue patent leather bag that matched her flats. Her long brunette hair was curled, up in a very high pony tail, and her side bangs were straightened... They were currently pulled to left. (A/N Claire grew out her bangs after she left for Hollywood)

When everyone had gotten comfortable the waiter came over to their table. Everyone either ordered water or iced tea and ten different sandwiches were brought to the table that had been cut into tiny triangles.

After the food came to the table the conversations slowly came to an end. "Now, I think the movie should be as realistic as possible." The director Jeremy Bait said "I want to shoot at Westchester High School because we won't need extras if we can get them ourselves in their natural environment. I will need lots of good scenes of Westchester too. Basically we'll only use a set if we need to, and I'm not sure that we will."

"That sounds great, and since the girls will be at Westchester High making the movie, I think it will be a good idea for them to go to school there as well. Then they won't need tutors and they'll actually have a class, classmates, and a real school to go to everyday." Judi said

"That's a great idea Judi. I think the girls will have a great opportunity to make friends outside of Hollywood and go to a normal school, because they haven't in a long time." Kendra added

"Excuse me!? Don't we get a say in this? I mean it's our movie, not yours." Massie rudely informed the moms

Before anyone could reply to Massie's rude remark, Claire did. "Massie means that we'd love to go to WHS. (Westchester High School) We haven't gone to a normal school since we left Westchester and let's not forget all of the people that we left behind." Claire looked at Massie with a sweet smile that only Massie knew as one that was far from sweet and closer to devious. Massie knew that her smile was to tell her that she couldn't wait to go back to school.

You're right Claire. I do ant to catch up on old times." Massie told her while her expression changed and the amber flecks in her eyes danced with revenge.

"Now let's move on to the wardrobe." Claire said excited. Massie rolled her eyes at how immature her best friend could be. Juliet Noel, the head of the wardrobe department, pulled out her notebook. "Massie, since your character if Chanel Levine a.k.a. most popular girl, you'll be wearing all designer at begging and end of the movie. When you switch places with Claire's character, Sydney Tarte, you'll wear clothes from Target, Wal-Mart, and K-Mart." Still looking down at her notebook she explained to Claire that she would be wearing mostly designer, except for the begging and end of the movie when her character wasn't pretending to be popular.

"Alright, let's move on to our next order of business." Massie said

"Ok then, the only thing we have left to do is sign on the dotted lines." Their agent Kenny Loggins said gesturing to the two thick packets of paper sitting on the table in front of him.

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Wednesday August 25, 2008**

**8:43 p.m.**

Claire and Massie walked into Claire's room and sat down on the huge heap of t-shirts turned pillows by her window. They were both looking around her room still amazed that they were back in Westchester. Claire's room still looked the same and she hadn't even touched her desk yet, which had everything in the same place as she'd left it.

The only new things in her room were three boxes full of the season's latest clothes that didn't fit into her small closet, two suit cases filled with accessories that were waiting to be put away, and the shelves of O.P.I nail polish. Over the last couple years Claire had created a collection of every O.P.I nail polish that she could get her hands on. It was her favorite brand of nail polish and was displayed on the many small shelves around her room. It was organized with black at the beginning and having the colors fade to white. Massie had only expanded her collection of Glossip Girl lip gloss. Her lip glosses were also currently displayed in her room on small thin shelves. She'd organized them so that they were in order starting from the first one that she'd bought when she'd started her collection, to the most recently bought lip gloss.

"Let's paint our nails!" Massie said jumping up and standing in front of a shelf that held all of the different shades of purple. She tapped her finger on her lower lip contemplating on which shade of purple to choose. While Massie was deciding Claire got up and picked Green-Which Village green from the new Mod About Brights collection. Massie chose Extravagance magenta from the new Designer Series. They opened the windows and plopped back down onto the pillows. They switched nail polishes and started doing each other's nails.

"What do you really think about my relationship with Derrington?" Massie asked being blunt

"Well… I know that he loves you and definitely thinks you're gorgeous, but why are you asking me this? I mean why don't you just pink up you cell and call him yourself and ask him?" Claire said but then realizing that her answer sounded lame

"Duh Claire!" Massie said rolling her eyes "I can't just call him and say, hey Derrick so what do you think of our relationship?"

Claire blushed because she knew that she sounded stupid. "Ok, well how about you just ask him in a different way. You could say, "Hey Derrick, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I went out with a guy behind your back?" then if he gets super upset or tenses up you know that he truly cares about you."

"I guess that could work, but it sounds kind of like I am going out with another guy." Massie said weighing the pros and cons

"Well, just tell him that your not if he thinks you are. He should trust you." Claire reassured her

"Alright so how's it going with you and Conner Foley?" Massie said sitting up straighter

"Well, Conner and I are ok right now, but he's been acting really distant right now, like he's upset at me and doesn't even want to talk to me." Claire explained and let out a sigh

"When did he start acting all distant?" Massie asked concerned for her BFF

Suddenly realizing that she'd overlooked a very important detail she looked up from her green nail polish heart she'd made on a white sleeve of a t-shirt pillow and widened her eyes. "I can't buh-lieve I've been so stupid! He started acting all weird after I told him that I'd decided to move back to Westchester."

Massie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Claire you need to talk to him and if I'm right then you're in a great relationship."

"What do you mean if you're right?" Claire asked suspiciously

"Well Claire, it's ahb-vious! He's acting distant, weird, and not talking to you because he's upset that you guys are living on different coasts. He's in L.A. and you're in Westchester where the closest thing you can get to seeing each other and hanging out is iChat. He's might be mad at you, but he's probably more mad at the situation. You need to call him and tell him how you fell, then tell him you think he feels like this, and if he does you guys need to fix things between you two." Massie explained with a satisfying smile. Claire looked up from her now dry nails and gave Massie a big sisterly hug. They gave good advice for each other and it was very therapeutic to sit with each other and just talk because they could tell anything to each other.

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Wednesday August 25, 2008**

**9:13 p.m.**

Judi knocked on Claire's bedroom door. "Come in!" Claire sang. Judi Lyons opened the door, but still stood in the door way.

"Massie and Claire, we want you two in the living room in five minutes, so put the nail polish away." She ordered the girls

* * *

**YAY!! A cliffy! I know you can't wait to see what comes next! lol J/K ;)**

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) What do you want to happen with Claire's and Conner's relations ship? It is a little rocky right now.**

**2) What do you want to happen with MAssie and Derrick's relationship which is currently purfect, and I know everyone likes drama, but this relationship is currently drama free.**

**3) What should the movie that Claire and Massie be named?**

**Here's some of the movie info to help you come up with some ideas:**

**It's kind of a princess and the popper type of movie, except a popular girl (Mssie) teaches and unpopular girl (Claire) how to be popular. The popular girl is sick of being expected to go to parties and events, dress perfect all the time, and always hang out with people of A or B list status. The unpopular girl thinks that being popular looks fun and glamorous, she wants IN because she's sick of being a D lister (FYI- nobody even gives people of that low social status a name like B lister, but simply don't care) and the popular girl is willing to switch places for a week. They look very similar, but nobody except them has ever noticed this because no one at their school ever cared to compare an A lister with basically an LBR. The unpopular girl (Claire) wants to see if the grass is truely greener on the other side.**

**(When Claire and Massie make the movie their characters look the same, which means that Massie and Claire have to wear wigs and colored contacts.)**

* * *

**Now you know what to do! Read and Rview! R&R!! Tell me your opinion of the story so far and/or of the new chapter. I also want to know your opinion on what you want to happen in the story because if I like someone's idea I will incorperate it into the story.**

**I'll update as soon as I have at least 10 reviews!!**

**-Lauren**


	4. Press Wars

**The Block Estate  
**

**The Guest House**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Wednesday August 25, 2008**

**9:18**** p.m**

When Judi closed Claire's bedroom door the girls both knew that they shouldn't waste time wondering what was so important that their parents had to tell them right then, but instead cleaned up. They both got up, put the nail polish back on their shelves, fixed the big heap of t-shirt pillows that they were lying on, and walked out of the room.

When they walked down the stairs, which led into the living room, they saw all four parents sitting on the light brown suede couch. Massie and Claire sat on the matching light brown love seat across from the couch. Both Massie's black pug Bean and Claire's all white pug Vanilla jumped up on their mothers' laps. The girls were both anxious to know what was going to happen and nervous because they had no clue as to what could possibly happen to them in the next couple minutes.

"Massie, Claire, we decided that we were going to wait until you were older to tell you this, and now that you're sixteen we think that the time is right. " Kendra Block said speaking for all of them

"Well, I think it would be better to be blunt and just tell you girls that you're more than best friends. You are, and always have been, sisters." William Block stated

"Excuse me?" Claire said shocked "I think we deserve some sort of an explanation." She demanded

"Alright, well that's to be expected." Judi said as she sighed "Well this all started, I mean you girls came about, when the four of us were in college. Kendra and William had broken up and so had Jay and I. William and I were both alone and needed someone. Then I got pregnant with you, Claire. Shortly afterwards William and Kendra got back together, and then came you, Massie. About the same time Jay and I were a couple again, and I told Jay what had happened." She paused for a moment, and then started up again explaining the story. "Jay adopted you, Claire as his daughter. When I told William we all decided that we'd keep raising you as our daughter, but tell you girls when we thought you would be old enough."

The parents all looked at the girls, but weren't surprised when they saw shocked expressions and eyes as big as softballs. They were waiting a response, but didn't get one.

Finally Claire spoke. "Um…I'm just going to go catch up on my reading." She said feeling awkward and uncertain about how she felt about the situation. When Claire stood up she saw a magazine on the glass coffee table. Figuring it was a gossip magazine she picked it up and turned it over to the cover. She didn't find the latest issue of Teen Vogue, but that week's US Weekly. On the cover a headline read "Where Have Our Teen Queens Run Off To?" over a picture on the right hand side of Claire and Massie posing in front of their limo outside of Massie's last album signing. The main, and biggest picture on the cover was of Conner Foley making out with Emma Roberts. A smaller picture in the corner was of a big read broken heart around a picture of Claire and Conner and the headline read "Is Claire and Conner Over?"

Claire gasped when she saw the cover and big tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to blink away the sad tears that were now pouring out of her eyes. She threw the magazine across the room and ran out of the house.

Everyone was staring in confusion, except Todd Lyons. "I'm so sorry you guys. I really am." He said truly looking upset at himself

"I can't believe you Todd!" Massie yelled at him "You left the magazine there knowing that if Claire saw it that it would kill her!"

Kendra had already gotten up to retrieve the magazine and sat down. She showed everyone else the cover.

"I saw that the mail man had left it our mail box, so I took it, but then I left it there because Nathan and I wanted to go to the park. It's all my fault that I didn't throw it away." Todd hung his head in disapointment

Now that Massie had seen the cover she truly understood what Claire could be going through. She got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I find Claire, and calm her down. She must be really emotional right now so please don't get upset that she ran off." Massie said

"Go get her and we'll deal with Todd." Judi said and turned to look at Todd with a you-know-you're-grounded-so-go-to-your-room look.

**Westchester, NY**

**The Cheesecake Factory**

**Wednesday August 25, 2008**

**9:52 p.m**

When Massie had called her and Claire's shared driver, Jeremy, he told her that he was taking Claire to The Cheesecake Factory. Massie quickly hopped into her family's Range Rover and drove off to The Cheesecake Factory. Just because she had a driver, didn't mean that she didn't have a license.

When Massie got to the restaurant she quickly parked and hoped out. Explaining to the lady that Claire Lyons was waiting for her and that she was Massie Block, she was immediately shown to Claire's table. When she sat down Claire didn't even look up. She kept looking down and crying as she ate her strawberry cheesecake.

"Claire I don't even understand why you're crying over him. I mean he cheated on you. You should never cry over someone who hurts you." Massie told her

"I-I can't believe him!" Claire said in between sobs

"Just calm down and relax." Massie instructed

After five more minutes of Claire crying and blowing her nose on her napkin while Massie rubbed her back and talked to her, Claire finally calmed down. She stopped crying and blew her nose one last time before pushing her plate, now only cheesecake crumbs, away from her. Looking up at Massie with pink puffy eyes and grabbed her purse to leave. Before she could get up Massie grabbed her arm.

"Sorry Claire, but we're not leaving." Massie informed

"Why not?" Claire asked defiantly

"We aren't leaving because you've finally calmed down and I need to talk to you." Massie explained to her in a calm voice. Instead of protesting, Claire just sat down and drank her water while Massie told her how Todd had simply forgotten to throw the magazine away. "Todd is totally grounded and I seriously doubt he'll be doing anything but eating, sleeping, and going to school for the next two months."

"Alright, but what should I do Mass? I really cared about Conner and I thought he cared about me too, but now I don't know anything. I told him I was moving back to Westchester to do the movie and chill for a while, then he just started acting weird. He hasn't called me or talked to me at all since I told him. Now I'm just left wondering." Claire explained to Massie, who could feel and hear the hurt in Claire's voice.

"How about we start with a hug?" She asked embracing her in a big bear hug. "Now first I think that we should call US Weekly and have someone come here to Westchester. It's going to be the biggest press war anyone has every soon!" Massie stated confidently

"That is a good idea, but then the paparazzi will know that we're in Westchester."

"I know and that's a chance that I'm going to take because no boy breaks or even thinks about hurting my sister." Massie said as she placed a fifty-dollar bill on the table and walked out of the restaurant with Claire beside her.

The Block Estate

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday August 25, 2008**

**10:35 p.m**

Massie had updated the parents on where Claire was, what happened, and what was going to happen. They were fine with it, but warned Massie that it might not be the best idea to tell where they were, just yet. They thought that the girls might want more time paparazzi free, but "A sister has to do what a sister has to do." Massie had told them in confidence. She wasn't afraid of a paparazzi filled fight. She was Massie Block.

On the way home the girls had decided on having a sleepover in Massie's room. They changed into tank tops and shorts and sat down on her fluffy bed. They popped in the movie Sleepover, grabbed a big bowl from the kitchen and filled it with kettle corn popcorn. The girls were asleep within an hour. They'd planned out the next two days and the outfits they'd be wearing. They'd also called US Weekly and left a message because it was after hours. They were sure that they'd get a call first thing in the morning because what gossip magazine wouldn't want a random call from the two teen queens?

**I**** hoped You liked this chapter!!**

**I credit the whole idea of Massie and Claire being sisters to Kiana101. She wrote the story Sister,Sister. It's a really good story and I have used her idea not to copy, but as a compliment because I think it was very good. I don't own The Clique either. Lisi Harrison does.**

**Please Read and Review! (R&R!)**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, give me your opinion on the story so far and what you think and/or want to happen, and I would love any other comments too. What do you want Conner's reaction to be? What do you want to happen with Claire and Conner now that this chapter is up? What do you think should happen with Claire? Should she move into The Block Estate or stay in the guesthouse? If she moved into The Block Estate what would her room look likeWhat should happen between her and her family? Those are just some questions I will be asking myself when I write the next chapter and it would be nice if I had some input on them. you comments or answers could affect the next chapter and what happens to Massie and Claire next.**

**I'll update soon, but not before I get at least 10 reviews.**

**-Lauren **


	5. Putting The Plan Into Action

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday August 26, 2008**

**7:30 a.m.**

Massie and Claire had fallen asleep on Massie's bed the night before. At seven thirty on a Thursday morning Massie was sleeping horizontally at the top of the bed, while Claire was sleeping diagonally across the bed. Her feet were inches from Massie's peaceful face.

B**um bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**What's wrong with me?**

**Why do I feel like this?**

**No more gas in the rig**

**Can't even get it started**

**Nothing heard, nothing said**

**Can't even speak about it**

**All my life on my head**

**Don't want to think about it**

**Feels like I'm going insane**

**Yeah**

**It's a thief in the night**

**To come and grab you**

**I can creep up inside you**

**And consume you**

**A disease of the mind**

**It can control you**

**It's too close for comfort**

**Throw on your break lights**

**We're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gonna play nice**

**Watch out we're in the city of wonder**

**Better think twice**

**Your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you faulter be wise**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**It's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia**

**Am I scaring you tonight**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**Ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia**

Massie's ring tone of the week, Disturbia by Rihanna blared from her Limited Edition, not yet released, Blackberry Storm. She opened her eyes and silently thanked Inez for closing her curtains the night before, resulting in the sun's bright rays from not being allowed to enter her currently dark room. When Claire wouldn't pick it up, Massie reached to her glossy white bedside table, unplugged the now fully charged phone, and jammed her finger onto the green send button to answer it.

"Who the hell is this?" Massie said sleepily

"This is-" Before the person on the other end could talk Massie cut them off.

"Whoever this is better be someone important because you just happen to be the unlucky person who has woken me up at seven freaking thirty in the morning!" Massie informed the person, not trying to conceal her aggravation as she spoke.

"I'm really sorry, but my name is Sara Frank. I'm the editor of US Weekly's assistant and I just received your message concerning an urgent issue that has come up. You said you needed a call back asap and this is as soon as possible."

Claire and Massie were both fully awake now and under Massie's covers. They had put the phone on speaker. "Thank you so much for calling!" Claire said "Sorry about Massie. She is so not a morning person." She said apologizing for her friends' behavior. Massie replied to that simply by kicking Claire under the blankets. "Ouch! Massie!"

"Well the reason why we called was, like we said, very important and I am glad that you called us back as soon as you could. Now we would like to make you a proposition." Massie explained to her

"Ok. Go own." Sara replied curious as to what the two teen queens could want.

"We are willing to give you an interview, tons of photos, and a fun filled day with us at the Westchester Mall tomorrow." Massie said

Alright, but what will we be giving you in return?" Sara asked suspiciously

"That's it. We don't want any money, but a fun filled day with you tomorrow at the mall. Claire and I will both be bringing a guy with us. The only thing we ask for is that the interview, photos, and everything is put into the issue of US Weekly that comes out on Monday." Massie explained calmly to her

"I hope you don't think I'm stupid, because I certainly am not. I was a teenager not too long ago and I know that you want something more than you're actually saying, so spill it." Sara instructed

"Alright, fine!" Claire exclaimed as tears filled her still red and swollen eyes "I want to get back at Conner Foley! He was dating Emma Roberts while we were still together, but we're over now. I haven't talked to him in a month, since I told him I was moving back to Westchester for a while because of a movie. I just want to show him that he hasn't hurt me at all." Claire was now in tears

"It's ok Claire." Massie told her soothingly

"I'm so sorry Claire." Sara said sympathetically "You're talking about the cover of our latest issue of US Weekly, aren't you?"

"Yes she is." Massie said frustrated that the Conner subject even had to come up

"Where's Claire?"

"She walked out of my room because she's a little emotional right now." Massie told her and wanted to add duh but didn't. "Now that we've explained to you everything that there is to say, I need to go. Claire and I have planned to spend the majority of our day today at the spa and gym and need to go get ready."

"Ok, well have fun at the spa! I'll tell my editor what you've requested right now."

"Perfect. Don't mention anything about Conner though. This is my cell, so text me asap when you get any info about tomorrow. Oh, and if my cell number gets into the hands of the wrong people, then expect a call from my lawyer." Massie said happily, then clicked end.

Massie got up and tossed her cell on her soft bed. She walked out of her room, down the high gloss cherry wood stairs, and walked to the kitchen. Claire was now sitting on a bar stool at the granite topped island in the middle of the spacious kitchen. She was talking to William. Massie waited outside the kitchen as she listened to them.

"I'm really sorry Claire." William Block said as Claire wiped the rest of her tears from her face "I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better." He assured her

"Thanks William." She said

"You know Claire, it's alright if you call me dad." He informed her "I mean you can if you want to." He added feeling awkward

"Ok, but I'm still getting used to everything. I mean it's really strange to live with a guy your whole life, thinking he was your dad, but then just last night I find out that it was all a lie. I really hope you understand that I can't right now. It's just so weird." Claire tried to explain to him

"That's alright Claire." William said, gave her a hug, and then walked out of the kitchen to find Massie standing beside the swinging door. "Hey Massie could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Massie said

"Can you come into my office so I can explain it to you? I don't want Claire to hear." He said as he led Massie into his office. When they sat down William told Massie what he needed her to do, then handed her a credit card with enough money on it for Massie to buy everything she needed.

When Massie had placed the credit card safely in her desk drawer she joined Claire in the kitchen. By now Claire was having Inez make her breakfast.

"Hey Claire!" Massie greeted her cheerfully

"Hey Mass" Claire said now smiling

"Good morning Inez. What are you making for breakfast?"

"I'm making parfaits with vanilla yogurt, bananas, strawberries, raspberries, and granola, Miss Massie." Inez told Massie "Would you like toast with that too?" she asked

"That sounds dee-lishous. Yes, I would like toasted whole wheat bread with butter."

"Me too." Claire added

The girls thanked Inez when she handed them their breakfast, then went about her usual morning duties. The girls talked about their relaxing spa and energizing gym day while they ate. They made an appointment to go to Body Beautiful gym and spa for around one o'clock. That would give them enough time to do everything that they needed to do.

When the girls finished their breakfast they went back up to Massie's room. They'd decided to ask Cam to come hang out with the three of them. The three of them included Massie, Derrick, and Claire. Claire sat down at Massie's glossy white desk and powered up her purple Mac laptop. Even though Claire and Massie were still in their Victoria's Secret plaid, flannel, and lace shorts and t-shirts they pulled up Massie's webcam and requested an ichat with Cam Fisher. A minute after they'd invited him to an ichat, he'd accepted.

"Hey Cam!" the girls said simultaneously

"Hey Massie. Hey Claire." Cam said surprised that they had requested to ichat with him. "So what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"So, Massie and I want to know if we can meet you for lunch." Claire told him

"Alright, sure. Where and when?" Cam asked

"How about we meet at the food court in the mall at eleven thirty?" Claire suggested

"Ok that sounds good." Cam agreed

"Ok Cam, we have to go. As you can see we're still in our pajamas and we have to get ready." Massie informed Cam

"Ok bye Massie and bye Claire." Cam said as he blushed when he said goodbye to Claire

They all signed out and Massie turned her laptop off and closed it. Massie sent Derrington a text and told him to meet them at the front entrance of The Westchester Mall at eleven twenty five. She walked into her large walk in closet and examined her possible choices for a day at the spa and gym. "Claire what are you wearing? I want our outfits to look ah-mazing."

"I was thinking of wearing my teal Juicy Couture tracksuit, a white lace cami, and my silver and white pumas. What do you think?"

"I like it. It's simple and laid back, but cute. Do you think I should wear my grey Juicy Couture tracksuit, a pink lace cami, and my pink and white pumas?" Massie asked her holding up the outfit

"Sure. It'll look super cute on you." Claire said and smiled

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday August 26, 2008**

**9:03 p.m**

When Claire and Massie had decided on the Juicy Couture tracksuit outfits Claire went back to the guesthouse to get ready. Both girls took showers, got dressed, blow-dried their hair, and then met back in Massie's bathroom. Claire did Massie's hair and Massie did Claire's hair. Claire pulled Massie's hair into a high ponytail and then Massie made two French braids in Claire's hair. When they had enough anti-frizz serum, shine serum, and hair spray they walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights.

Now in Massie's room, they grabbed their bags. Claire got her Hype silver metallic hobo and Massie picked up her Marc by Marc Jacobs pink quilted nylon tote. They didn't bother rating each other because they knew that they looked ah-mazing, and why should they waste time just acknowledging that?

They headed down the hall and into Kendra and Williams dressing room where Kendra was picking out her clothes and talking to William about what she'd planned for her day. When they knocked on the door Kendra and William stopped talking and invited them in.

"Hey!" Claire said cheerfully

"We're heading out and just wanted to say bye" Massie told them

"Oh ok. Where are you going?" Kendra asked

"I thought we told you that we made appointments at both the spa and the gym, but we'll be stopping to eat some lunch." Massie said

"You did but it just slipped my mind." Kendra told her

"Alright well you girls have fun and relax because you have a big day planned for tomorrow." William said smiling

Massie and Claire hugged Kendra and William before they left, and then walked out the door. Massie called Isaac and told him about the day's plans. A couple minutes later the Range Rover was in front of the front steps. (A/N- The reason why it took a couple minutes to get to the front steps of the Block Estate is because Isaac had to go into the garage, from wherever he was and drive from the garage to the front steps. The garage is at the side of the house at the end of the big circular driveway.) The girls and hopped into the back seats. Isaac, then drove out of the driveway to where ever he was told they were going next.

**Derrick's House**

**The Driveway**

**Thursday August 26, 2008**

**11:00 a.m.**

**MASSIE'S POV**

Claire and I were ready and on our way to the mall earlier than we expected, so I told Isaac to swing by Derrington's house. I whipped out my purple and gold iPhone and sent Derrington a quick text.

Massie: come outside

In less than a minute Derrington was outside and by my door. I opened it and gave him a big hug.

"  
We were ready early" I told him "and because and because I'm the best girlfriend in the world, I told Isaac to come get you." I said smiling

He gave me a kiss and whispered into my ear because we were still holding each other. "I missed you Block." Then before I knew it he kissed me. He always has the softest lips! "You taste fruity." He said smiling and opened the door for me. "I like it." I laughed because he's the only guy I know besides Conner Folley who is that blunt and forward.

"Good." I said and winked at him as he shut the door

"Don't be so coy. Tell me what flavor you're wearing."

Claire laughed then looked at Derrington and said "It's her new Mango Madness Glossip Girl flavored lipgloss. Oh, and thanks for saying hi to me!" she said sarcastically

"Hey Claire." He said finally acknowledging her existence "Massie told me what happened to you and Conner, or actually she didn't have to tell me because I already saw the US Weekly." I quickly jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow "Ow!"

"It's ok Mass. I'm really going to be ok. I've sulked and felt sorry for myself, but now the only person who's going to feel sorry is Conner." Claire gave a genuine smile "We're here!" she announced because she'd just looked out the window

Isaac pulled in front of the entrance to the mall and stopped. Claire and I pulled out our D&G sunglasses and slid them on because we weren't planning on revealing our identities in Westchester just yet.

"I'll call you and tell you when to pick us up." I told Isaac before I shut the car door

When we stepped through the doors of The Westchester Mall nobody asked for my autograph, I didn't need a bodyguard, and I could do something that I hadn't done in a long time. That thing was, to just be me. I didn't need to impress anyone, smile, laugh, or pose for pictures. I didn't have to do anything but be a teenager at the mall with her boyfriend and best friend. Life feels good.

"Hey Derrick, do you want to go to Starbuck's?" Claire asked him "I'm sure Cam isn't here yet anyways." She added, but then abruptly stopped. Claire grabbed him arm, making him stop too,

"Claire! What are you doing?" he asked her confused while pulling away from her grip

"Derrick everyone will recognize you!" she whisper yelled

"Ehmagawd! Derrick she's right. Claire and I are both wearing sunglasses and you look like you usually look, which isn't a good thing because people will recognize you from a magazine or something." I realized

"Sorry you guys. I mean everyone can spot my hotness from a mile away." Derrick said winking before he walked into the Vans store. Claire and I just rolled our eyes and waited for him outside the store on a bench. When he came back out he had a black and white logo Vans hat covering his hair and black sunglasses concealing his eyes.

"Is this better?" he asked Claire teasingly

"Much better."

I rolled my eyes for the second time in less than five minutes at Derrick who just smiled and laughed at me. "Ok, now that this is over let's go to Starbuck's because I'm dying of thirst."

**The Westchester Mall**

**The Food Court**

**August 23, 2008**

**11:45 a.m**

**Claire's POV**

When the three of us walked into the food court of The Westchester Mall we had our half empty drinks in our hands. I got a Strawberries and Crème Frappuchino, Massie got a Tazo Chai Iced Tea Latte, and Derrick got a Caramel Frappuchino Blended Coffee. I immediately spotted Cam's jet black hair. When we got closer I saw that his arm was around Alicia's shoulders. This picture, which was now embedded into my brain, only made me want to make him jealous. So what if Conner had publically humiliated me and I was now boyfriend less? All Cam needed to think about was how happy and ah-mazing I looked.

When we reached their table there were confused expressions on Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan's faces. "Hey Cam!" I said as I hugged him "You certainly got very long." I said while flicking some of his now shaggy black hair.

"Thanks." He said proudly because he obviously had made this his look now.

"Excuse me but step away from the boyfriend!" Alicia commanded

"And Excuse me but you cannot talk to me like." I informed her

"Well we're going to go head over to Bloomingdales so tell me when you're finished here." Massie announced and grabbed Derrick's hand, not waiting for a response, and dragged him in the direction of Bloomies because he was the one who'd be carrying all of her bags. Lucky him.

"Are you or are you not going to tell me who you are?" Alicia demanded trying to intimidate me, but it didn't work.

"Claire Lyons. Actress, model, Teen Queen, and soon to be on the cover of US Weekly." I informed her and watched as her facial expression went from confident to shocked and slightly scared.

Kristen sighed then asked "What are you doing here Claire?" slightly concerned and sort of in a bored voice

"Massie and I are going to be here in Westchester to shoot a movie, but I'm sure you already new that. I thought Dylan would have told you that." I said turning to look at Dylan

"I did." She said flatly

"I mean what are you doing here at the mall meeting up with Cam?" Kristen asked

"It's not a crime for us to be friends and act nice to each other. I simply wanted to ask him to come hang out with Massie, Derrick, and I when we do our thing for Us Weekly tomorrow. You guys can't tell because no one is supposed to know, but since you're here, you'll here it too. Masssie and I will be doing an interview with US Weekly and a photo shoot. Massie invited Derrick and I'm inviting Cam."

"Don't you have a boyfriend" Alicia asked me even though she already knew the answer

""Well Alicia, I would have thought even you would have known that Conner and I broke up over an unfortunate event on his part. I guess you're just slipping in the gossip department." I laughed then directed my attention back towards Cam. "Are you in?"

"Um…sure. Why not." He said

"Cool. It'll be really fun. I'll email you all the details tonight. I'm sure you don't mind if I borrow him tomorrow, will you Alicia?" I asked daring her to say that she would mind

"Of course not. Go ahead Cam." Alicia said then boldly kissed him like only a girlfriend could obviously only to make me jealous. Sure it worked, but showing that it did would be that biggest no-no. Instead waved good-bye to Kristen and Dylan and walked away in the direction of Bloomingdales.

**Claire:** finished

**Massie: **good cuz I'm bored!

**Claire:** r u seriously bored with shopping already?!

**Massie**: no just done with D's whining cuz he has 2 carry 5 supposedly "heavy" bags

**Claire:** haha! Let's go. I called Isaac and he's on his way.

**Massie:** good cuz I'm ready for my massage

**Claire:** meet u out front

* * *

**H****ey! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter and then add it, but school has been crazy. I hope you liked it! :) It's sorta a filler but kinda has some main things in it, like Derrick, Cam, Kristen, and ALicia are finally brought into the story, William Block has a secret mission for Massie, and (as you can see from the title of this chapter) the plan is put into action.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**What do you think Conner will do when he sees the issue of Us Weekly?**

**What do you think should happen with Massie and Derrick?**

**How about Cam and Claire?**

**What should happen with Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and Massie?**

**What should happen with Claire's relations ships with Jay and William?**

**Tell me what you want to happen and it might really happen in the story.**

**I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! ;)**

**I'll update soon,**

**Lauren**


	6. Searching For A Beta!

Attention Readers!

I am looking for a Beta. I do have requirements though.

You must be a registered Beta on

You must be active

You need to have good writing skills

You need to have good proof reading skills

You must like The Clique (or at least my story)

You need to be helpful (of course) or it won't work out

I would like to have a Beta that will do more than stuff like proof reading. I want someone who will write my story with Young Hollywood with me. Sort of like being partners, co-authors, co-writers, or whatever you want to call it. I prefer co-authors.

Anyways, I already have an outline for Young Hollywood typed up. I made it earlier this year and just don't seem to find the time to actually write and finish this story. I made the outline of the rest of the story based on what I want to happen, reviews, suggestions, and what others want to happen. I would like to find a Beta who can help me write and finish this story. Of course I would send my outline to my Beta.

If you are interested in being a Beta or co-author for my story Young Hollywood all you have to do is PM. Please don't send a review!

Tell me why you want to be my Beta.

Have you been a Beta for anyone else (You don't have to be, but I'd want to know.) If so what is the name of the story?

Do you have any ideas for the story? (Even though I already have an outline it can be changed or fixed.) Remember: I give honest opinions and I like it when others give me their honest opinion too, so if you have an idea (and do become my Beta) expect to receive honest opinions. I wouldn't expect anything less than honest opinions about my ideas either.

Thanks everyone!

~Lauren


End file.
